fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Wiki Aesthetic Redesign
Before I talk about my main subject, I want to tell you that I love this Wikia. It gives me so much useful information on one of the best games on 3DS or even ever! Now I want to tell you that this Wikia really needs some work in a different way. The look of this wikia is a total eyesore. From the white, blue, yellow body to the stock google imaged fire background. For some coloring suggestions, I ask maybe for a Blue, Fire Orange, and Grey color scheme with some gold in the mix. Also, maybe get some actual artwork for the game for the background. I really want this wikia to look better, don't you? GameBoy14 (talk) 23:30, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :I agree with every word of this. As for color scheme, I believe we could go different ways; A fire orange, gray, and gold detail, going with the original Fire ''Emblem theme. '''OR' perhaps we stick with Wikia's and the hero side's army colors, like a blue instead of orange. Maybe we could even make a poll, and see what our other participating fans would prefer too! Yogurt Spill (talk) 05:44, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :Do you have any way to actually implement this stuff, or are you guys just blurting out ideas? Unless you know how to make these changes, you are basically just chatting. I'm not psychic. I don't automatically know how to make changes .--Otherarrow (talk) 14:34, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ::I ''do ''know how, but I need powers (administrative permission). ;n; Yogurt Spill (talk) 23:29, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm an admin. Tell me how and I will do it. That's what I just said. No offense, but I am not going to give admin privileges to someone who just showed up. I have no reason to trust you right now! EDIT: Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to come off as rude there. I just felt it was a little presumptuous of you to be asking for admin powers when I am capable of doing what you ask.--Otherarrow (talk) 23:53, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ha, no problem. I agree about my behavior (I probably misunderstood at that moment), but I do hope you will find me loyal and useful once I have been around longer perhaps. I have no problem with describing how to the best of my ability. Here we go! ::::First, go to the Theme Designer. You can find this in the Admin Dashboard or in "My Tools". :::*Note: Any changes you make can be undone by choosing how far back you want to go in the "Previous Versions" at the bottom. :::*Theme Tab: Themes are just presets of the color schemes of the wiki. It's good place to start, but you don't really need to do anything here. :::*Customize Tab: This is where you're actually changing the specifics, and where the real stuff takes place. The Backround side is pretty self-explanatory. There's where you can upload a different backround. Our current one is the flames, let me know if you need help on file size and all that. On the Page side, you can choose exactly what colors you want for the color scheme of the wiki. :::**Buttons: The navigation buttons and whatnot. :::**Links: I'm sure you know what these are, often left blue. :::**Headers: Headings and whatnot. :::**Page color: The backround of wiki pages. Make sure to make is a color we can read over easily. :::***Transparency: Makes the pages see-through to the backround. :::*Wordmark Tab: This is just for the wiki logo and stuff. If you're looking for a new custom one, also let me know. I happen to be a graphic artist, though my equipment isn't available for 2 weeks. :::*Then, hit "Save, I'm done.". Remember it has to be easy to read! :::: Hope this helps! I'm always here if you need me! :D Yogurt Spill (talk) 03:30, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::Alright, the background has been changed, based on something suggested by Zahlzeit (which I would have implemented sooner if I knew how!) I decided not to mess with the other stuff, in part because blue has been a pretty common menu color in the series anyway. Don't fix what isn't broken and all that.--Otherarrow (talk) 10:01, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Thanks actually! It's easier on my eyes. :D Yogurt Spill (talk) 23:56, June 17, 2013 (UTC)